


Your Favorite Night Owl

by Jellalipop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Sunrises, Video Calling, klangst, past allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Just as they had watched the sunset together,they must also watch the sunrise.





	Your Favorite Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be super long but I got side tracked and never completed it. However, if this gets good feedback, I'll continue it for a few chapters maybe. Enough to see Lance heal and allow them both get together in the end.

Lance wasn't entirely sure how he felt whenever he looked at himself in the mirror. Every time he washed his face, every time he got out of the shower, and really just any time he was faced by his reflection, he was reminded of what he lost thanks to these two marks on his face. He wanted to hate the things, but then again, how could he? Allura left them behind as a reminder. At first he appreciated it... but living the way he does now, it almost felt like a burden.

 

Living on the farm is nice, save for those moments where everything is still and quiet. It seemed like he wasn't yet used to this life yet. Not anymore. Every extended moment of silence was dreadful and tense... as if he were still on edge for an oncoming attack. He could basically hear those familiar sirens that signaled that an enemy was nearby. They played over and over in his head whenever the voices of his nieces and nephews died down in the hallways. Or when his parents call it a night after busying themselves with the dishes or making conversations with his brothers and sisters.

 

Before the war... before the blue lion... before everything, he liked the silence of night time and the calm that came after a hard day of work. But not anymore. Not anymore.

Sighing gently, he looked at his markings in the mirror, running his fingers over the cautiously as if they would suddenly burn the pads of his finger tips, or rub off as if they weren't ever real. He wasn't sure which outcome he would prefer.

 

"What am I doing?" He whispered to himself, dropping his hands to lean against the sink. "I thought I would be fine like this but..."

 

Lance sighed again, clenching his teeth to suppress all his imposing thoughts. He tried to move on, but these constant reminders on his face of a love that he lost wrecked him, and tore him down all over again, bringing him to that same longing that he had after he lost her.

 

After a moment of that same old painful silence, Lance turned to move out of the bathroom and walked out towards the bedroom that was attached to it. "Maybe if I played some music, I could cancel out this pressure inside my head..." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his face before plopping down onto his bed and pulling out his laptop. Pidge, Hunk, and Matt had made it for him awhile back after seeing how hard of a time he was having after Allura left them. Because he had been distancing himself from them on his farm, saying it was just going to be a break from everything, although they probably saw the deeper meaning behind it all.

 

Lance knew very well that they pitied him. Or rather, the looks they give him would make it seem so. Maybe it was the markings. Maybe they feel the same way he does whenever he sees them.

 

Absentmindedly, he raised the volume up higher and higher on his laptop, letting the music surround him and grow louder than all the demons surrounding him. And he would've fallen into a peaceful sleep just like that, if it weren't for his bedroom door swinging open, a loud clicking from the door knob causing him to jump and slam his laptop closed and whip his head around.

 

"Whoa there." His sister, Veronica, said with her hands up in surrender and a smile gracing her lips. "I just came to ask you to lower... your... volume..." she trailed off once she noticed her younger brother's stature. The way his hand flew over to his side as if to reach for his weapon, or the terrified look in his stormy ocean eyes.

 

After realizing what he was doing, Lance quickly stood up, gathering his computer and rushing towards the door. "S-Sorry." he said hastily, squeezing past her as she was too shocked to stop him. "I'm just... going to sit outside for a bit. Sorry for interrupting your sleep."

 

Watching as Lance made his way quickly down the stairs and out the door, Veronica was silent. Such a deafening silence.

 

**\---**

 

Sitting with the flowers was both therapeutic and painful, so Lance moved elsewhere to a field untouched by Altea. Just a simple tree that overlooked a lot of his family's property. Technically it was on his neighbor's land, but they've been pretty lenient with him after hearing about all the shit he had been through. He appreciated it, sure, but it was yet another thing that reminded him about just how damaged he really was.

 

With a sigh, he leaned his head back against the tree and looked up at the stars, finding it difficult to believe that he was once upon all of them not that long ago.

 

Lance appreciated the noise that all the cicadas and crickets made around him, reminding him he was on Earth, and things were just as peaceful as it was when he was little. That nagging feeling at the back of his mind dulled ever so slightly, but it refused to leave him for good like he wished.

 

That's what made the sudden beeping and buzzing from his computer really scare him, nearly chucking the thing down the hill and into the manure pile that was provided by Kaltenecker. with a small whimper, he hesitantly placed the computer down on the ground and opened it with a gulp, eyes darting back and forth as he read the information on the screen. "Keith is calling...?" he murmured to himself.

 

A little bewildered, he raised his shaky hand over the answer button before finally pressing down on the touchpad. Keith's face immediately showed up, albeit a little bit too close to the camera so that Lance got the unfortunate view of the inside of the other boy's nose. "Ah... hello?" Lance greeted first, causing Keith to suddenly flinch and jump back from the camera, leaning back in his chair like he was about to jump over it and escape, though he soon calmed down after seeing Lance's puzzled expression.

 

"Lance!" he greeted awkwardly, eyes subconsciously drifting to the blue Altean marks on his cheeks as he was not yet used to the new feature. Though he quickly looked back up towards Lance's blue eyes instead. "Ah... sorry... I was just playing with this laptop Pidge had given me and I was just looking at all the contacts she added to it and I accidentally called you."

 

Lance blinked away his shock before letting out a soft snort. "You've never been the most tech savvy, huh?"

 

"Not like you're any better." Keith shot back, he tensity disappearing anyway.

 

"Hey mullet, I may not understand alien technology very well or not know what Pidge and Hunk are saying half the time, but I'm pretty okay with simple earth technology like this." Lance smiled, enjoying hearing the voice of someone who wasn't his family... or the lingering sound of Allura's voice in the back of his head... repeating the things she said to him before she left him for good. "If you called on accident though... Don't let me take up your time."

 

Keith watched as Lance's face morphed from something oddly fond to an expression that was more sorrowful and isolated. He's seen it so much lately, nearly every time he saw Lance face to face. "No... No it's okay. I would like to catch up if that's alright with you. I mean... It's pretty late, why are you awake?"

 

Lance watched keith with surprise before a unsure smile made its way onto his face. It wasn’t much of a smile but Keith took what he could get.

 

“Well… I was having trouble is all… I know it sounds funny but it’s too quiet? Yeah… stupid coming from me.” Lance trailed off, picking at the blades of grass beneath him.

 

Keith watched him carefully, not wanting to cut his former right hand man off just in case he more to say. Besides, he loved watching Lance talk. He enjoyed the way his face would clearly show whatever emotion he would be feeling with each word he would speak out, or how expressive his eyebrows and eyes became. The only wish Keith had was too see him more happy again… this wasn’t it at all.

 

“I tried to play music… But I got some noise complaints.” Lance snorted, eyes drifting down to the ground beneath him instead of towards the computer monitor.

 

“Is that why you’re sitting outside?” Keith asked curiously, wishing that lance would look back up again. “Do you plan on sleeping outside or something?”

 

Lance frowned for a second, eyebrows furrowed in thought after hearing Keith’s question, as if he were rethinking a plan. “Well… realistically, I won’t be sleeping tonight. I’ll just, I don't know… sit here and wait for the sun to rise. I like the sun rise.”

 

Keith frowned in return, leaning a bit closer to his computer monitor as if he were getting closer to Lance, despite him being miles and miles away. “Lance, it’s like… eleven o’clock at night where you are right now. An the sun rise usually happens around seven. Don’t tell me you’re going to be just sitting out there in the cold until it happens.”

 

Lance’s frown deepens as he pulls his knees back up to his chest as if they were some kind of shield protecting him from keith’s words. “It’s not that cold…” he said softly, keeping his eyes trained away from the other boy still.

 

Keith sighed and looked away from Lance for a second to look at Kosmo who was sleeping soundly at his feet, a soft humming snore escaping from the canine from it’s peaceful slumber. “Okay… how about you go inside your house somewhere. A room with a nice view of the sun rise, yeah? And I’ll stay up with you until it happens.”

 

Lance stayed silent for a moment before looking back at Keith with uncertainty. “Really?”

 

“Yes…” Keith breathed out, offering a gentle smile. “You know me, I hardly ever sleep. I’d be glad to spend one of those nights watching the sun rise with you.”

 

Lance’s eyes flicked between both of Keith’s before letting out a careful hum. “Alright…” He nodded, pushing himself up from the ground and picking up the laptop. “Don’t talk until I find a good place in the house that won’t wake anyone up if we make noise.” He mumbled, balancing the computer on his left hand, and against his rib cage.

 

Keith gave a nod and watched Lance carefully as he walked back towards the farm house.

 

Lance glowed, radiating some sort of beautiful energy that Keith couldn’t describe. Although he enjoyed the times when Lance would look his way, he became so used to watching the other boy from the sideline. He admired the visual softness of his hair and his beautifully taken care of skin. And he adored his stormy ocean blue eyes. Although his pupils were smaller, that made them so much more interesting to look at, to get lost in exploring the tiny body of water inside them. Yes, he would love to have the boy look right back at him the same way he looks at him, but he has so gotten used to not being acknowledged at all.

 

“Here. This should be good.” Lance suddenly spoke, snapping Keith out of his daze. “Nobody should be able to hear us talking down here… hopefully. Mama always had crazy hearing so we’ll see about that.”

 

Keith chuckled and pulled his feet up onto his chair to get a little bit more comfortable. “Yeah… She surprised me the first time I visited you on the farm. Me and Shiro were just talking to each other, kind of silent, and she must’ve heard Shiro mention he was a tad bit hungry, and ran down the stairs to cook something up.”

 

Lance let out a happy snort and covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too hard. “I can still picture the look on his face as he tried his best to politely tell her he wasn’t even that desperate.”

 

Keith watched as Lance released a small giggle before continuing.

 

“And… And then his stomach grumbled real loud.” Lance laughed, finally giving in and curling up slightly. “And--hah--the look that mama gave him was the funniest thing ever.”

 

“I saw.” Keith said fondly, letting out a soft laugh at Lance’s story… though he was way more lost in the look of pure enjoyment that washed over Lance’s face. He liked seeing him this way. Not faking a smile. It was like when he first met Lance, he missed that Lance.

 

As soon as the other boy’s laughter died down, those blue eyes were back on Keith. They were soft… almost fond. So filled with positivity that Keith believed that this was some sort of weird dream that his sick mind would force him to wake up from any moment now.

 

“Keith?” Lance said, an amused smile on his lips. “You there, buddy? Or did the connection freeze? If so, then I can tell Pidge she made a mistake on these computers and tease her about it.”

 

“Ah… no sorry I just got lost in thought is all.” Keith said awkwardly, burying his face behind his knees.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance hummed, examining Keith for a moment or two before looking over towards the window. “Well don’t go absent on me, you said you would stay up all night to watch the sunrise.”

 

“Disclaimer, the sunrise for me comes a bit later than when it comes for you, so I’ll just be staring at your face.” Keith mumbled, pretending that was a bad thing.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and looked back over at the computer monitor. “I don’t see the difference. I’m just as beautiful as the sunset.”

 

Keith smiled and rested his cheek upon his knee, admiring the other boy again once he wasn’t looking at him anymore. “Yeah… sure Lance.”

 

**\---**

 

As much as Keith would have loved to watch the sunrise with the other boy, he was grateful that Lance soon enough fell asleep while they were still on call.

 

He looked peaceful, with his face pressed up against the cool window, the blue marks on his cheeks blending in with the night sky that was within Keith’s view.

 

“Goodnight Lance…” Keith said gently, as not to wake him up.

 

Giving him one more look, Keith hung up on the call and quickly tried to find a way on the computer to send Lance a message for when he wakes up. Obviously he didn’t want him to think that he meant to break his promise to watch the sunrise together.

 

_ Call me if you ever have trouble sleeping. _

_ From your favorite night owl, Keith. _


End file.
